1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is generally directed towards the use of workforms to perform various jobs in a computer network. As will be defined more fully below, a workform, as used herein, is a mechanism by which structured data may be transported between components. Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a host device, a workform performing device, a method for generating a workform, and a method for performing in accordance with a workform. More particularly, the present general inventive concept generally relates to a host device which generates a workform which can be used in diverse devices, a workform performing device, a method for generating a workform, and a method for performing in accordance with a workform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to development of networks, a plurality of user terminal devices can share a plurality of image forming apparatuses and a user can perform jobs using a plurality of image forming apparatuses.
To do this, the user accesses a server, creates a plurality of workforms to manage jobs provided by a plurality of image forming apparatuses. The repeated jobs can easily be performed using the workforms.
However, a conventional workform is generated to in accordance with a capability of an image forming apparatus, and thus can be used only on a corresponding image forming apparatus. Thus, if an image forming apparatus for which a workform has been created is currently invalid or unavailable, the conventional workform cannot be used in another image forming apparatus, and the user is required to make a new workform.
In addition, if an image forming apparatus supports a plurality of capabilities, a conventional workform corresponding to each capability must be generated. Accordingly, even through a destination device is the same, if inputs are different, a plurality of workforms are required.